


Rose Tea & dusty covered Books

by ibreatheakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little angst, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookstores, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Salty Tsukishima, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but barely, daichi is like the dad, other than daisuga, sugamomma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreatheakaashi/pseuds/ibreatheakaashi
Summary: It all started on a rainy daybookshop owner!Suga x coffeeshop owner!Daichi





	Rose Tea & dusty covered Books

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is sadness free zone. i just really wanted an excuse to right some daisuga forgive me!

 

It all started on a rainy day, Daichi was running late to work. It was nothing unusual, he had a bit of a habit of being unintentionally late. But it wasn’t exactly like he had to be there on time. He was the proud owner of The Crow’s flight. He had woken up at 8 am, the store opens at 7.

 _Shit, I hope Tanaka will open the store._ But he can’t always rely on the flaky assistant manager, he’s usually the last person to arrive. He scrambles to get ready dressing his uniform, and starts the car up, it rumbles and reluctantly starts up. He really needed a new car, his shop was only a few blocks away from his house, a lucky rent that the kind landlord to gave him cheap. The traffic was heavier than normal, and he hears light splashes of water pattering on his windshield, the sky turning dark. It was going to be a stormy morning. He parked his car in the employee spot and stepped inside. The comforting smell of coffee beans hit him, and he smiled.

“Daichi! You're here!” Nishinoya popped his head from around the counter, with Asahi behind him.

“Thank god someone was there to open the shop.” he sighs, and Nishinoya pats him on the back.

“Just thank your kouhai!” he beams, nearly spilling the milk out of poor Asahi’s hand.

Business was busy as usual, people coming and going. Being the owner, he supervises his employees and constantly checked on customers. It was quite simple, and something he enjoyed. He hears loud noises in the backroom and he ducks to check out the ruckus.

Kageyama was covered in caramel, dripping down his apron, but Hinata on the hand, was covered in flour, his face, ears, his hair was white from the powder. Tsukishima was standing in the corner laughing his ass off.

“Boys…..” he warns and they snap in his direction.

“You dumbass Hinata, stupid scrub” Kageyama yell at Hinata. He sighs, rubbing his temple, it was too early in the morning for this.

“Get cleaned up you two, and please be more careful,” he warns, and after a hundred bows, the duo goes to change into a spare pair of clothes that he keeps in the office.

He walks back out to see Iwaizumi getting ready to take over the cashier.

“Oh good, your here, I have a favor.” he looks up quizzically.

“Hinata and Kageyama had a little incident revolving caramel and flour… and well could you go out to the store later?” Iwaizumi looks like he wants to punch someone. And he doesn’t blame him, and the door chimes signaling a new customer.

“Iwa-chan what a coincidence!” a brown-haired guy comes in, and he recognizes him as the regular who always orders from Iwaizumi.

“Oikawa, don’t call me that, and tell me your order.” Iwaizumi spats and the guy gives him a shit-eating grin.

“I’ll have a double chocolate chip mocha with two shots of espresso and extra whip cream.” Oikawa orders and he sees Iwaizumi’s nose wrinkle in disgust.

“I see your drink preference is as shitty as your personality.” and Daichi laughs at the banter.

He leaves him to his death and heads back to the backroom to see Bokuto getting ready to deliver more products.

“On time for the first time?” he laughs, most of the time, the energetic delivery boy is always 20 minutes late, never fails to be.

“Well I’m meeting Akaashi next door, his shift at the bookshop is about to end,” he says excitingly.

“Bookshop?” he echos. When it did even open?

“Yah, it’s a super nice place. You should come by sometime, the owners super nice.” he signs the papers and he watches as Bokuto gets back into his truck and drives away.

“Is it possible to ban someone from The Crow’s flight?” Iwaizumi asks, he looks tired.

“I’m not sure, why?” he frowns.

“I swear the things I do for this shop.” Iwaizumi mutters.

“What happened? Where’s Oikawa?” he doesn’t see the flirtatious man anywhere in sight.

“Probably jumping off a bridge from this stupid happiness.”

“And why’s that?” he gives him a look, and he gets a cold glare.

“We’re going out to see a movie,” he mutters, his cheeks tinged pink.

“It’s nice to see you out and around, I hope you fun,” he says sincerely.

“I was blackmailed into this!” he protests, and rolls his eyes.

 

Throughout the day, the shop is bustling and more people come and go, as the weather gets worse. It’s 6 o’clock when the last trickle of customers leave. It was pouring rain and the sounds of thunder crackled.

He waited for Iwaizumi to lock up and said good-bye. He got a look of the bookshop, the lights still on. He walks over to his car, putting the car into the ignition, and turns it.

Nothing happens, he tries again, and it rumbles before going still. He slaps the engine, presses the pedals but that doesn’t help.

His mom warned him that it was time to get a new car, but did he listen?

The results clearly show.

In the midst of his use of explicit language, he decides to be analytical. He couldn’t ask Iwaizumi, it was too late. And of course, he just had to leave the shop’s keys meaning he couldn’t get back in to wait for the storm to blow over. He walked fast to the light store and knocks. The chain rattles and the door opens.

He doesn’t believe in them,

But he sees an angel.

 

#

 

Ever since he was a child, books were his passion. He’d days reading one page at a time, absorbing the content. His parents were busy people, so he used stories to entertain himself to the endless days of boredom. He loved them enough, that he opened his own bookstore.

It was _Koushi’s book of wonders,_ first opening and it was going well. People wandered in and out, children, adults, older fellows bought books with a smile.

“Oikawa, thanks for covering Akaashi’s shift.” he tells him, while he mans the cashier. Oikawa gives him a bright smile, and it’s not the fake smiles he gives but a genuine one. Pure happiness written on his face.

“No problem Kou-chan!” he says.

“What are you so happy?” he asked amused. Oikawa gasps and clutches his heart, feigning hurt.

“I’m always this happy!” he ruffles through the cash register, counting bills.

“Oikawa…” he starts.

“Okay, okay, well I got myself a date with Iwa-chan tonight!” Suga laughs, he’s happy for his friend. He’s been pining over the bara armed man for weeks. It was about time, I wonder how far he had to go to get a date.

“Did you blackmail him?” he crosses his arms and Oikawa’s smile falters into something more mischievous.

“Maybe, but he was more then willing to go out with me!”

“Willing.” he snorts, and he whines.

“Well I’m happy for you, why don’t you leave early as a celebration of our first day?” Oikawa grabs his bag, gives Suga a hug before leaving.

“Thanks, Suga,” he says softly before stepping outside. He locks the door behind him, and settles into the plush chairs, diving into a book.

He reads, hearing the thunder BOOM several times, as the rain splatters on the windows.

It was rhythmic, and he started to fall asleep to it, when he was interrupted. A knock banged on the door, diffused by the sounds from the storm until it got louder shaking Suga awake. He stumbled to the door, unlocking the chain that bounded the door and opened it.

In the pouring rain stood a man, he was quite soaked. Water droplet streaking his face. His was no taller than Suga, short black hair and brown eyes that seemed tired.

“Hi, I’m sorry for disturbing. I’m Sawamura Daichi, the owner of the shop next door, and my car seems to be undrivable and I saw that your lights on…..” Daichi trailed off staring at Suga, and he felt himself blush.

“Come on in, I hope you didn’t stand for a while, let me get you something warm. I’m Sugawara Koushi, it’s nice to meet you.” he opens the door and lets him in. Daichi takes off his shoes, and his heart suddenly swells. He gives him a change of clothes, directs him to the bathroom at the back of the room. Daichi thanks him and the door shuts.

 _God, he’s gorgeous._ He fawns over the man. He shakes his head and goes to grab a blanket from the storage room. When he comes back, Daichi stands there, in his drawstring pants that’s just a little too tight around his thighs, and a loose shirt of Suga’s.

“Have a seat.” he leads him to the comfy seating and hands him the soft covers. He smiles warmly and accepts it gratefully.

“You said your the owner of The shop next door? Then you must know Iwaizumi. Oikawa actually works for me. I heard they had a date tonight.” He says thoughtfully.

      “Aah yes he mentioned that to me today. Oikawa must’ve tortured him.” Daichi mutters and he suppresses a giggle

 “Poor Iwaizumi.” And they laugh together, his laugh was light and vibrated through his throat.

“I’ve never seen this place before, did this recently open?” Daichi asked him.

 “Aah yes, today was our opening day.” And he smiles making him feel giddy.

“What made you want to open a bookshop?” he looks interested, his brown eyes earnest.

“I’ve been surrounded by books my whole life, it’s a passion. I thought why not open my own.” he smiles.

The conversation continues back and forth as he learns more about Daichi, he runs the coffee shop with a few colleagues and high school teammates. The way he spoke softly talked about them, his heart pounded faster. Soon after a few hours, the storm had dispersed and the sky was blue, but it was 8 o’clock.

“The rain’s stopped.” he pointed to the windows outside, now dry. Daichi stands up, and he walks him to the door.

“I just wanted to say thank you, I’m sorry troubling you.” Daichi starts but he waves it off.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Daichi, please come again.” he twinkles, shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you too, Sugawara.” he laughed at the use of the full name.

“Call me Suga please!” he offered.

“See you around Suga.” the way it rolled on his tongue made him almost melt on the spot. They wave, and he watches to make sure that Daichi drives away before collapsing.

_God. what’s wrong with me?_

 

 

Daichi’s description of an angel was Sugawara Koushi.

He had gray hair that looked white against the lights that reflects his honey brown eyes. He had a beauty mark below his left eye. He was welcomed with a warm smile, and it was as he was being graced by the presence of an angel. He even gave him a blanket and spare clothes which he would return. He even promised to wash his own clothes despite his protests. They’d chatted for a while the rain stopped, and he felt blessed. When Suga had smiled, his dimples shined a bit, and it was if it had illuminated the whole room. His eyes would beam whenever he talked about books as if it truly was a passion.

After the rain had stopped, he was lucky for his car had decided to work again.

The next morning he woke surprisingly early.

He remembers to bring the key, in fact, he’s the first to open the shop in a very long time. He cleans the floor, replaces the sweets on display, writes today’s menu, and Iwaizumi comes in. he checks the clock, it was 7:30. He doesn’t get here for another 30 minutes, and he sees flanked to his side is none other than Oikawa. They’re talking softly, a small smile on Iwaizumi’s face.

“I’ll come back around lunchtime?” Oikawa says, kissing Iwaizumi on the cheek, and he sees him blush.

“Kay.” Iwaizumi mumbles. And Oikawa waves at him before leaving. When the door shuts, he turns to him.

“Iwa-” he starts but Iwaizumi stops him, red stinging his cheek but he looked like he wanted to murder Daichi.

“Don’t even start. I know what you're doing to say. ‘Wow Iwaizumi! When did this happen? Oikawa must have you wrapped around his little finger. I never thought I’d see this day when you’re out from under the rock’” he mimics Daichi’s voice. And he laughs.

“I was actually going to ask if you bought the caramel and flour that I asked for…” his face drops. “But I also had that in mind.” Daichi teased and Iwaizumi groans, burying his head in his hand in embarrassment.

“But congrats, I’m glad to see you happy.” he claps his back.

“Thanks, dad.” Iwaizumi goaded, and he heard laughter as the man made his way into the backroom to start his shift.

 

 

He works the cash register when Asahi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka come in 20 minutes after. He smiles at them and they give him a weird look. Tanaka looks Nishinoya and they start to whisper-gossip like 5-year-olds.

“I’m right here.” he says annoyed and Asahi apologizes for their behavior.

“Daichi, you seem different.” Nishinoya blurts out.

Different? How?

“I am?” and they nod violently, their head shaking like bobbleheads.

“What time did you get here?”

“Seven o’clock, to open the store. I am the owner,” he said knowingly.

“And when’s the last time you did that?” oh.

“Maybe a few months ago?”

“And you smiled at us, that’s a rare sight!” Tanaka added. Nishinoya hummed in agreement.

“I always smile at  you guys.” he protested. He looked at Asahi for help, but he ducked down to brew a drink.

Some help, you big wuss.

“No but it was a rare smile like the one Iwaizumi never gives. I saw it yesterday, and I nearly fainted.” Iwaizumi walks in with Kiyoko and their attention turns to her.

“Kiyoko-san!” they bounced up to her, interrupting their conversation.

Then Iwaizumi smiles.

Nishinoya and Tanaka start screaming, holding each other for dear life.

“Iwaizumi is possessed!” they shout, and the customers give them weird glances.

“Shut up, you’re disturbing the customers!” he hisses. And they shut up.

“What could be more disturbing than this?” Tsukishima pops his head out of the door, annoyed.

“Daichi is happy and Iwaizumi just smiled! The world is turning upside down!” Nishinoya said excitedly.

“That’s fantastic! What’s next? Are you going to grow taller? Is Tanaka gonna get a girlfriend?” he sneered.

“Guys…” he tried to break it up, but Tsukishima walked away, satisfied.

He sighed, his head was starting to hurt from all this noise.

“Do you know why I hired you?” he asks, his voice eerily gentle. They turned to him.

“Because we are the best employees ever?” Nishinoya said.

“Then I suggest you prove that to me unless you’d like to be fired?” and they run to get ready.

“Good god.” he sighs, and Iwaizumi gives him a half smile.

“Really it’s creepy stop smiling so much.” and his face drops into a scowl.

“I swear Sawamura.” he warns.

#

 

 

“Iwa-chan!” the door jingles, and Daichi sees Oikawa, and he’s not alone. He sees the gray-haired man and he almost hides down. There stop is nearly empty, it’s lunchtime and not many people come here for lunch. Along with them is a shorter blonde, and a pretty black-haired man behind them.

“You kept your promise.” he hears Iwaizumi say under his breath.

“Of course, I wanted to see you.” he sees him blush.

“Aren’t you going to introduce your friends.” Iwaizumi reminds him and Oikawa snaps his fingers.

“Of course! This is the owner of the bookshop next door, Sugawara. And this is Akaashi.”

“Nice to see you again Suga,” he says, waving.

“Same to you Daichi.” he smiles back, and Oikawa looks at them both, bewildered.

“You two know each other?”

“Recently, he let me stay in his shop while the storm passed by last nig,t.” he confirmed.

“It was nothing.” and he sees Oikawa grin, to save him from Oikawa’s stupid thoughts he looks at Akaashi, the name familiar.

“Your Bokuto’s boyfriend.” he said warmly, and he nods.

“Did he mention me?”

“Only a couple hundred times.” he and Iwaizumi say in unison, and he buries his head in his hands.

“He’s our delivery boy.”

“Keiji, how cute! He’s head over heels for you.” Oikawa gushes, and Akaashi looks up at him.

“Just you’re head over heels for Iwaizumi?” Akaashi asks innocently, and Oikawa goes on fire, sputtering.

“Those things are confidential, you promised you wouldn’t say anything!” Oikawa whined.

“While it’s fun to butter Oikawa with insults, we left Yamaguchi all by himself and I actually came to order something.” Suga declares walking up to the cash register.

“I’ll have Rose Tea.” he says, and he moves to grab his wallet but he stops him.

“It’s on the house.”

“Come on Daichi, it was just one measly thing.” he shakes his head.

“Hey, Daichi will you pay for mine?” Oikawa pops up, leaning on Suga’s shoulder.

“Get Iwaizumi to buy yours.” and Oikawa goes to him, wrapping his arms around neck.

“Buy me a drink.” he begs.

“I’m working Oikawa.” Iwaizumi ignores him. So he comes closer to him and whispers into his ear.

“Please Hajime.” and Iwaizumi chokes as Oikawa bats his eyelashes.

“Fine, just this once.” he grumbles and Oikawa beams.

“W-H-I-P-P-E-D!” someone yells and bursts out laughing and Iwaizumi growls.

“Get back to work!” he hollers. He goes to to the brewer and starts to steep the tea bag.

Once the tea is ready, he gets the sugar and milk and goes to the table where Suga sat. he placed the tea in front of him.

“Thanks Daichi.”

He gaped and recovered seconds later.

“No problem.” and he starts to turn away.

“Wait Daichi, why don’t you stay and keep me company? Everyone left me.” he pouts a little. He slides into the unoccupied chair across from him and watches as he takes a sip, humming in delight.

“It’s delicious.” Suga said, letting the cup down.

“It’s a new recipe, I’m glad you like it.”

“I was thinking, I’d like to return the favor and take you out.” Suga says suddenly.

_Him?_

“But Suga it was just one measly thing.” he teases and Suga flushes.

“Of course you don’t have to-” he stutters and he rests his hand on his from the table.

“I’d like love to Suga.”

“Would Bowling be good?” it sounded great but he was horrible at it, crap.

“Sounds perfect, what time?”

“Is tonight good? I’ll swing by and drive us there? I don’t trust your car.”

“How funny.” he chuckles.

“I’ll give you my number and I could tell you when I’m ready?” he fumbles to grab his phone, and Suga types his number and hands it back. The door chimes and a flow of customers, and Suga stands up.

“I better head back, thank you again for the drink.” they say their goodbyes and Daichi moves to pick up his cup. He sees Oikawa and Iwaizumi stumble from the backroom, Oikawa’s hair a mess, and Iwaizumi’s shirt was crooked. Their both flushed and red.

“Aah your back?”

 

 

Suga felt like he was on cloud 9, he was full of happiness. His heart not stopping like a 13 year old kid. He actually asked him out. Well it was more of a returned favor, but still it was a bonus. And now he was having a crisis standing in front of his closet. He had closed the bookshop an hour earlier so he could get ready. His closet was filled with older clothes were hand-me-downs from his brother.

He decided to call the only one that could help him.

“Hey Oikawa, I have a problem.”

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” he says and hangs up. Three minutes later the door opens to reveal an Oikawa with multiple clothes folding on his arms.

“Your a miracle worker.” he comments to him as he gets to work.

“Nothing I haven’t heard before.” he’s sent to change over and over again as Oikawa makes him wear several pairs of clothing. Finally he settles on a white button-down and blue jeans with brown chukka boots.

“We’re going bowling…. Not a candle-light dinner.” he laughs when he sees himself in the mirror.

“Well I think you look amazing Koushi.” he hugs him from the behind. His phone buzzes and he sees that’s almost 8.

“I gotta go, you’ll lock up right?” and Oikawa jingles the spare key that he gave him when he first moved in. Oikawa pats his cheek.

“Go and have fun!” he sang, pushing him towards the door until it shut him out. Such a pushy person, but a good friend. He drove over to the shop, and knocked. The door chimed and he saw Iwaizumi cleaning the tables in the corner. He looks up, a rather fond look on his face.

“He’s getting ready, should be out in a minute.”

“Aah ok.” he stood there, fiddling with his fingers waiting. The back door opens to reveal a scurrying Daichi. He wore khaki shorts and a striped white shirt. He noticed that his legs were visible.

And they looked good. Like really good. They looked thick and bulky like he did muscle training. He catches himself staring, so directed his eyes to the mere distance.

“You look nice.” he says, his voice catching. Daichi’s eyes roaming up and down Suga’s outfit.

“I’d say the same to you.” he teases.

“Lock up.” he instructs to Iwaizumi who rolls his eyes and punches him in the shoulder. He sees him wince from the hard contact and sniffles a laugh.

“Have fun Daichi.” he says. They slid into Suga’s car, and he starts driving, the car ride is quiet so he turns up the radio for some and hums to the beat. He sees Daichi staring at him.

“Your staring,” he says and Daichi glows up.

“Crap sorry, it’s just that your voice is soothing, a mother’s voice.”

“Pff, not the first time I’ve heard that. Oikawa calls me the mother of the group.” he giggles.

“Have no shame at the shop they call me dad.” he sees him frown, his eyebrows creasing, it looked kinda cute.

“I can see why.” he laughs, covering his mouth with his hands to contain the laughter.

“Noo not you.” Daichi groans. They arrive at the Bowling alley, the parking lot packed. Suga pulls out his wallet to pay and is happy when Daichi doesn’t object. He gets them the right shoe size and they find an empty alley line. Suga goes, placing his fingers into the holes and stands at the alley. He releases and it rolls through all bowling pins. A strike. He claps his hands in delight.

“Your turn.” he sees him gulp, it’s a challenge. They take turns as their times start to run out, munching on counter foods in between rounds.

He learns something important.

That Daichi is absolutely terrible at bowling.

It almost entertaining to watch him fail as all the bowling balls go into the railing or only knock into one or two pins. He almost falls in laughter at his misfortune. But he had a great time. Their laughing, the half bottle of Beer making Suga slightly tipsy. He feels himself sway, and strong hands grip his waist.

“Suga you alright?” dark brown stare at him in concern.

“I’m fine.” soon their time was up, the end result Suga winning. Of course. They return their shoes, and he finds himself leaning on his shoulder.

“I can drive.” Daichi says. But he wasn’t drunk, his head wasn’t fully intoxicated. So he shakes his head, and puts the car in a start.

“I’m taking you back to the shop?” he confirms.

 

The car ride back is silent, and Suga taps his fingers to the steerwheel to fill the emptiness. When they arrive, Suga walks out of the car to escort him to his car. They stop at his door, and it’s an awkward pause.

“I had a great time.” Daichi says and Suga’s mouth irks up in a bright smile.

“You did? I was worried you’d be bored since you kinda suck at bowling…” he looks up nonchalantly.

“Hey, I know let’s not rub that in.” he rubs the back of his neck chuckling.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anything.” he puts his finger to his lips, in a hushing manner.

“Suga, really?” he steps forward, feeling confident.

“But I think I should I get a reward.” he says airly, and Daichi’s eyebrows raise in amusement.

“You do, well then. What do you have in mind?” he tilts his head. Suga takes one more step and that’s all he needs. His lips touch his cheek, it’s soft and he can feel the start of a stubble. He backs up and sees him blushing.

“That will due until I can figure out my prize.” he whispers.

 

#

 

To say the least, Daichi was ecstatic.

But he also learned something too.

Suga is a devil. He sugarcoats it with playful kindness and then swoops for the kill, it nearly killed him. Caught him off guard. Suga still swings by every so often. He still teases him in public about his poor bowling skills and now Nishinoya is provoking him, making him want to strangle the little idiot. But they don’t talk about the kiss. The number one elephant in the room. It wasn’t even an actual kiss. More like a kiss on the cheek. And it left strange feelings, he chose to ignore it.

But then something in his chest starts to hurt, it’s yearning for something.

 

It often distracts him. He tries to shake it off, but it stays in his mind. So he asks someone. It’s later at night, and their sweeping up after everyone has left.

“Hey Iwaizumi.” he hums.

“When did you start liking Oikawa?” he shudders, probably caught him off guard.

“Maybe the night that we went out?” Iwaizumi crosses his arm, thinking.

“Why do you ask?”

“No reason, just curious…” he echos, his voice draining.

Not convinced, Iwaizumi stares at him.

“You should go for Sugawara.” he drops his broom, the impact making a loud noise.

“What makes you think I’m going for him?” he asks sheepishly, and picks the broom back up.

“Please. Oikawa has been rambling about the two of you.” Iwaizumi snorts.

“Come on, were just friends.” and at that, Iwaizumi gives him the eye.

“Answer honestly. Do you like him?” of course he did. He liked everything about Sugawara Koushi, he found him interesting, even exotic. He liked the mole under his eye, his fair complexion made his eyes stand out. The way they did when he talked about something he loved. Or when they glistened at a challenge.

“Oh shit.” he groans, slumping down.

“Dad. you’re screwed.” he smacks his shoulder.

He stands up, and goes around to the counter, and grabs a pastry bag. Filling it with baked goods, he goes to change.

“You’re going to woo him with your astounding baking skills, come on Daichi.”

“No. just shut up and trust me.” he hollers. He comes back in a windbreaker and jeans.

“Good luck, dad!” Iwaizumi says as he hurries out the door and to next door. He opens the door.

Suga sat in a chair, snuggled into the corner immersed in a book. He didn’t look up.

“Sorry but we're closed.” he calls out.

“Not even for a picnic?” and Suga looks up and closes his book.

“Daichi! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you!”

“How do you feel about stargazing?” he asks, holding up the bag and his eyes widens.

“I didn’t cut you for such a romantic sap, Daichi.” he teases.

“There’s a meteor shower tonight, I brought leverage.” he knew that Suga was a sucker for the shop's baked goods.

“You know me so well. Should I change?” he asks, he looked perfect.

“You fine, come on. The sight is not so far from here.” he tugs him by the hand. He leads him up the hill behind the shop, giving them an open field. He helps him up, and Suga glows when he sees it. It was bright, the blue night contrasting against the single stars in the sky.

“It’s beautiful.” he hears him say. He takes out the bag, inside are lemon squares freshly baked that morning. He hands one to Suga and he takes it gratefully. He takes a bite and his his face brightens.

“How are these so perfect Daichi?” he says while his mouth is full. He laughs.

“Lemon, sugar, flour, eggs.” and Suga is nodding him off feigning dying of boredom.

“Soo hard!....” he groaned, and finishes the treat.

“You’re so perfect Daichi!” and he blushes. Hard.

Him. perfect? He was far from perfect.

“Come on Suga, that’s not sure. If anything, I’d your the perfect one here.” Daichi adds, and Suga croaked.

“Well don’t stop now.” he joked. Daichi nudged him to look above them. The rock was plowing through the sky.

“Hey Daichi?” Suga says. He turns to him. The sky is reflecting off his eyes, he looked ethereal. The light bounced off his bones, making them look more pronounced.

“Yah?” his voice sounds strained.

“I think I want my reward now.” he whispers. He dips towards, and their lips meet.

It feels like fireworks in his brain. His lips were undeniably soft. He goes to cup his cheek cradling him gently. His tongue lightly skims his bottom lips, and he pulls him closer. Up close, he could see the white eyelashes fluttering. Everything was perfect. It felt perfect, kissing him. They part and they smile at each other.

“Were you planning on kissing me during a meteor shower, Daichi?” he asks pensively, his cheeks were pink.

“Maybe I really am a romantic sap.” he suggests.

Suga kisses him again and again, until the sky turns dark and their no more stars in the sky.

 

 

Suga was the one that suggested it, that they join their shops together. Bookshops with a cafe were popular right now.

It takes a few weeks of renovation and hard work but it gets done. The finale was spectular. They conjoined the two spaces and it was spacious with warm colors. _Sugar and spice_ opening day was today. Daichi walks in the store, and he greets all his workers.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were working the counter, Oikawa flirting with the customers earning a smack on the head from the one and only.

Kageyama and Hinata were serving to the tables. And much to Tsukishima was helping Yamaguchi at the bookshop register. His sardonic expression softening at the freckled boy.

Nishinoya and Tanaka were bothering Kiyoko and he goes to tell them to knock it off but Asahi beat him to it. The door chimes and he sees Suga. his cheeks rosy from the chilly weather.

“Well hello stranger.” he says, and kisses him. Oikawa whistles and tells him to get a room.

“Please Oikawa, you and Iwaizumi were constantly in the backroom, I’m surprised no one walked on you guys. Go and get a room.” Iwaizumi starts laughing, and coughing in order to cover his ashamed face. Oikawa looks to Akaashi who was with Bokuto sitting at a nearby table.

“I have to agree with Suga, you and Iwaizumi have the most PDA here.” Oikawa looks defeated.

“But Iwaizumi is a true man! Having to deal with Oikawa!” Nishinoya adds.

“A true man, you’re a brave man dude.” Tanaka pats him on the back.

“I’m being bullied! Someone help me!” Oikawa pouts.

“Oikawa-san, I think your amazing!” Hinata’s orange head pops up randomly, his eyes sparkling.

“Iwaizumi is brave. How did you get him to go with you in the first place?” Kageyama rolls his eyes.

Oikawa puts his hands on his hips. “Tobio, it tooks weeks of blackmailing. But he just fell to my charms! It’s not your dating anyone!” he pointed out knowingly.

Kageyama grumbles.

“I’m dating Hinata.” he mumbles. And their quiet.

“WHATTT! IWAIZUMI CHIBI AND TOBIO ARE DATING.” he screams.

“Yah, for maybe two months.” Oikawa’s face drops.

“IWAIZUMI WE HAVE TO STEP UP OUR GAME.” he clutches onto his collar, horrified.

“Me and Asahi have been together since college.” Nishinoya says coyly, and Asahi starts stuttering.

“Noya, you just don’t say stuff like that…”

“And Daichi and Suga have been like soulmates!” he says and they both turn at the their names.

“Like mom and dad!” Bokuto says, finally tearing his eyes off Akaashi.

“And Tsukishima is probably pining for Yamaguchi.” Tanaka says. And tTsukishima glares at him, and Yamaguchi is red as a tomato.

“Like your pining for Kiyoko?” he asks and Nishinoya whispers, ‘ _that’s a nasty burn, dude’._

“Come on, this shop is full of couples, we should have a couples party.” Nishinoya points out.

They all look at Kiyoko, who’s silent.

“I’m dating Yachi.” she says, and the blonde haired girl next to her turns green.

“Tanaka looks like your the single pringle.” Nishinoya hugs him sorrowfully.

“Get back to work all of you!” he commands.

“Yes dad!” they respond in unison.

“Don’t call me that!” and Suga giggles.

“Do you have something to say co-owner?” he asks expectantly.

“Nothing, owner. But should I start calling you _daddy_?” he drops to a sultry whisper.

“Suga I swear!” he ducks his head down. Suga’s laughter is light and heartful making his heart race.

“You know, I always thought you were an angel, but now your a devil.” he swears.

“I can be an angel.” he kisses his neck affectionately. He sees his friends working busily. The shop was filled with joy and people.

“This is our shop.” he leans on his shoulder, wrapping his arm around his waist.

“Our future.” Suga murmured.

It was all the past.

Starting with a rainy day. He never believed in destiny.

Or soulmates by the least. But when he saw the gray-haired man of his life.

He could admit one thing.

Fate was a beautiful thing.

 

 

 

 

~the best relationship is the one

that you never saw coming~

**Author's Note:**

> just some sweet fluff!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> PS i might make this a series, with more detailed on how IWAOI formed! tell me your ideas and suggestion!


End file.
